The Grrrrrrrrrreat and Powerful Harry!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Magic comes in many forms. Wizarding magic, show magic... Equestrian magic... Wait, what was that last one? When Harry Potter vanished from privet drive when he was 3, the wizarding world didn't know... But he was in another world, and was permanently changed by it...


**AN: I was reading a thing on tvtropes and then I had this idea! Also I've wanted to write stories in this for a while and this is a good way to start trying it out!**

Harry Potter sat on the train to Hogwarts reading a book. He was wearing what could be vaguely described as a cloak, though could be more accurately called a cape. The book was no ordinary book either, and not even a Hogwarts schoolbook. It was bright cyan, with white stars all over the cover, with large words in brilliant azure on the front, which read out as [THE GRRRRRRREAT AND POWERFUL TRRRRIXIE'S SPELLBOOK OF INCREDIBLY USEFUL KNOWLEDGE!] He was currently reading a chapter on something that wasn't in English, or any real recognisable language.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair asked as she entered the compartment.

"No, but give me a second and I can help." He responded, flipping through the pages to find something. In a few moments he found something, raising his head fully, pushing hair away from his forehead to reveal a small flesh coloured horn, which began to glow a pale magenta colour, before a toad flew into the girl's hair, causing slime to cover it.

"Ugh… This is going to be so annoying to get rid of…" She complained to herself.

"Why not just use magic to fix it? That's how I do it, same with my mother." He pointed out.

"Magic doesn't work to fix hair, and… You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you!" She exclaimed in shock, pointing at a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which sat next to the horn.

"Really? What have you read?" He asked curiously, despite knowing that it was likely wrong.

"Well, after you survived the attack from you-know-who, you were taken by professor Dumbledore and trained by him along with other powerful wizards." She explained, looking confident.

Harry face-palmed, letting his hair cover his tiny horn again. "That's not even remotely true…" He muttered.

"What do you mean? There are even books about your adventures!" The girl added.

"I know, I've read them. They're all wrong. I mean, really, taming a dragon with meat? Dragon's eat minerals! Plus, you can't tame them, they're just as sentient as you or me." He explained, rolling his eyes.

"No, they eat meat." The girl argued.

"Minerals."

"Meat."

"Minerals!"

"Meat!"

The argument was halted when Harry went back to the book, getting the attention of the girl.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously.

"It's a book from my mother. She wrote it for me, since I can't exactly get practical lessons from her all the way from Hogwarts." He explained, keeping it close to him.

"But… Isn't your mother dead?" She asked, remembering the book she had read.

"My birth mother is, but my adoptive mother is alive." He corrected.

"Who is she?"

Harry gave a smile as he relaxed a little. "Want her name, or her title?" He asked, intriguing her.

"Both."

"Alright then. Trixie Lulamoon, as known as…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "The Grrrrrreat and Powerful Trrrrrrrrrixie!" He announced, rolling the R in a professional way.

"Do you practice that?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, she practices it on the road, I join in while I cook." He explained.

"On the road?"

"We live in a wagon. Travelling magicians." He explained, reaching for a picture in his pocket. What he pulled out was… Odd…

It was an azure unicorn with a pale cornflower blue mane, wearing a purple cape which was covered with blue stars, as well as a purple wizard hat, also covered with stars. On her flank was what seemed to be a branding mark, in the shape of a fantasy wand with had a shape next to it resembling a moon. Next to it, was a younger Harry, wearing his cape happily, hair exposed to reveal his horn.

"Is that a horse?" The girl asked confused, getting a glare. "And… A branding mark?" She questioned in shock.

"What? No! It's a cutie mark. Duh!" He refused, rolling his eyes like she was an idiot.

"A what?" The girl questioned confused.

"A cutie mark. Y'know, mark on your butt?" He repeated.

"I don't know what that is." She stated.

"Well that's weird… And also, no, not a horse. A pony, unicorn to be specific." He corrected.

"I've never seen one of that colour, or even heard of one." She noted. "Where on earth did you find it? And also, is your mother taking the picture or something?" She asked.

"Not on earth. And that IS my mother. She's on Equestria. Everything's better there honestly." He revealed with a shrug. "Also, what's your name?" He asked, remembering she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced embarrassed, realising she hadn't introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded to her.

"So… What's Equestria like exactly? And how do you know about it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Weeeeell… I don't exactly remember… I ended up there when I was three." He explained, trying to remember what he could… But we're not going to show you that. Instead, you'll get to see what actually happened!

 **Years ago. Equestria**

Trixie Lulamoon was travelling with her wagon, hooked up to the front of it and heading to a new town to perform at… After a while, she stopped, moving off of the path and unhooking herself from her wagon, entering it to take a break. Taking a drink of lemonade she gave a satisfied smirk. "I needed this…" She muttered, reading a book as she relaxed… Nothing could ruin her good moo-

 _ **CRASH!**_

… Nevermind… Trixie gave a sigh as she left her wagon, examining the large crater in the ground, there was something inside of it… It was odd, an odd colour… She slid down it, investigating closer.

"What's this?" She questioned, poking the thing with her horn. It was wearing what looked like a potato-sack, with black hair and green eyes… Its limbs were stretched, with digits emerging from the end in the form of hands…

"Nngh…" The figure turned slightly, revealing a young human boy, bloodied and bruised, with a horn emerging from his head…

"It looks familiar…" She realised, finding a book that an old friend of hers had written.

[HUMANS ARE REAL! By Lyra Heartstrings]

She hummed in thought as she read it, idly levitating the being into the wagon to get it out of the dirt…


End file.
